


Midnight Confessions

by RhetoricFemme



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Boston, F/M, Fluff, Ouran Canonverse, a little peek at Kyoya's playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/pseuds/RhetoricFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence of the night, Haruhi takes a moment to play a song for Kyoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Allo!
> 
> So, this is just a little oneshot I wrote years ago. This is an updated version, and the first of a slew of Ouran fics that I'm transferring over from ff dot net.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

She peeled herself off of the textbook, still not entirely awake. Haruhi would have scolded herself for falling asleep studying, but one peek into the living room indicated that several more host clubbers had nodded off one-by-one, and were now all asleep just the same.

Slipping quietly through the half-open door, Haruhi took careful note of the scene. In similar fashion to herself, Hikaru now laid face down in a book at the dining room table, while Kaoru had already nestled beneath a blanket next to his brother, on the floor. Haruhi dimmed the overhead light before quietly traipsing toward the couch, where Tamaki slept curled up at one end, and Kyoya at the other.

A shared blanket had been draped between the two boys, and now lay twisted from the pile of books that had fallen out of their laps and into the center of the couch. As Haruhi bent to remove the texts, she noticed the small Pineapple music player that led straight to Kyouya's ears. Able to hear the distant blare emanating from the headphones, it was beyond Haruhi how Kyoya could find sleep while surrounded by such noise, much less how he could rest with such angelic placidity.

Haruhi picked up the device and glanced at the present artist, only to find herself somewhat surprised that Kyoya had a taste for Japanese club music. Tempting as the notion was, she dared not reach close enough to remove the tiny mechanism from his ears, and opted instead to exchange the song for something more sleep-appropriate.

There was something both exciting and seemingly dangerous about scrolling through her senpai's playlists, though Haruhi suspected it mostly had to do with the fact that he lay right there, sleeping. Perhaps also, due to the personal nature of one's musical tastes, her inquiry carried a similar nature to stealing a glance at Kyoya's always-present black notebook.

He certainly had no shortage of music, as evidenced by the several playlists which Haruhi was now tasked with choosing from. Catching her eye were labels for such subgroups as techno, cello, physics study session, and Host Club cosplays 2006. Eventually, she stopped on a playlist simply titled, _Haruhi_. Suddenly, he room's silence had become deafening in nature. Her own heartbeat seemed inappropriately loud, and it prompted Haruhi to check that everyone else was indeed still sleeping.

After a short deliberation, Haruhi opened the playlist, intent on knowing what sort of music had been placed inside. It ended up being a concise set, made up mainly of classical composers, and also confirmed a long-running suspicion that her senpai's tastes ran more toward the instrumental. She recognized some names, including Tchaikovsky, Yo-Yo Ma, and Handel. Other artists, however, were lost on her. The playlist also included selections from a group called The Cure. Haruhi committed the few songs to memory, intent on learning their appeal and how it might possibly relate to her.

Taking a moment to deliberate, Haruhi scanned over the playlist for only seconds more before she decided to play a track titled only as Plainsong. Replacing the player on Kyouya's chest, she adjusted the blanket around the two boys, then snuck away for a lyric search search before finally heading off to bed.

* * *

Kyoya seems to me like the kind of guy who would very much be into The Cure. Supposing he had created for himself a Haruhi playlist, these are the Cure songs I believe would be on it.

Plainsong (Disintegration)  
Lovesong (Disintegration)  
A Letter to Elise (Wish)  
Perfect Girl (Seventeen Seconds)

If you're interested, here's a link to the lyrics for [Plainsong](https://www.google.com/webhp?sourceid=chrome-instant&ion=1&espv=2&es_th=1&ie=UTF-8#q=plainsong%20lyrics). <3

 


End file.
